


[上一]结晶

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行没有交通工具也没有平权的ABO上一已婚带娃的IF
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	[上一]结晶

1

按下门铃后的数十秒体感就像是过去了半个世纪，快要盯穿大门旁门牌上的“上条”二字，姓上条的户主终于来开门了。他系着围裙拿着锅铲，锅铲还在冒着热气，一副忙得脚打后脑勺的模样。

最后之作抖动着头顶的呆毛，一边进门一边急切地询问：“那个人呢？”

“他在卧室里照看孩子。”

回答的话音未落，上条当麻所说的孩子就从卧室里跑了出来。急速摆动小短腿，炮弹一样冲向上条。

“小百合！慢点跑！”上条当麻伸出手臂，一把将孩子捞起来。

这时负责照看孩子的人慢吞吞地从卧室门口出现，白发蓬乱眼下乌青，身形瘦削四肢纤长，体重几乎都放在右手撑着的造型现代的肘拐上，走起路来像是随时要散架，显而易见应付不了突然启动狂奔的小孩。

“一方通行——！”最后之作久违地欢叫着他的名字扑上去。

原先她伸出双手正好抱住一方通行的腰，现在她长高了，肩膀撞上一方通行的胸口，撞得他后退半步才稳住 。

一方通行抬手敲她的头顶：“我算知道我们家的疯丫头像谁了。”

于是疯丫头鼻祖被安排看住疯丫头。一大一小两个人在客厅里追逐了一阵，最后都被番外个体擅自打开的电视吸引，终于坐定在沙发上。

“告诉御坂，你叫什么名字呀？御坂御坂明知故问。”

“噗噗！”坐在最后之作腿上的小百合答。

“这么大了还不会说话？”番外个体撇嘴。

番外个体的大嗓门传到了与客厅无缝衔接的开放式厨房，正在料理台备菜的上条插嘴说：“小百合才十六个月，一般小孩子是在一岁半到两岁会说话的。”

“御坂不到一个月就会说话了！”两个御坂异口同声。

最后之作满嘴跑火车：“那个人在这么大的时候都会解一元二次方程了！御坂御坂吹嘘！”

“哈哈哈哈怎么可能嘛！”知道最后之作所说的“那个人”特指谁，上条大笑地看向正帮他洗菜的一方通行。没想到一方通行一脸漠然地咋了下舌。

“诶？难道是真的？！”毕业后就忘了方程解法的凡人难以置信。

“上条小百合，像个老奶奶的名字，一定是那个刺猬头的傻爸爸取的吧？”番外个体并不介意自己的吐槽被当事人听到。

因为有不可告人的理由，上条只能嘿嘿笑着默认。

2

上条小百合，女，十六个月。白肌黑发，乌溜溜的圆眼睛，在外貌上和智力上都没有什么特别之处，是个普通的日本幼儿。看看小百合，再看看在厨房忙碌着的上条和一方通行，番外个体和最后之作咬耳朵。

“完全不像那个人呢……御坂御坂有点遗憾。”

“爸爸的基因太强大了吧。”

“嗯？爸爸不是那个人吗？”

“嗯？第一位应该是妈妈吧？”

“……说起来那个人到底是什么性别，连御坂们都不知道。“

最后之作和番外个体在十年前曾经与一方通行一起生活过一段时间，当时他们还未成年都没有分化，不过一方通行的情况更特殊，基本性别也不为人知。由于学园都市第一位本身就是机密事项，档案上出现数项“不明”并没有影响他的生活，甚至他就这么以不明的性别与男性Beta结了婚。到底是强大的Alpha让男性Beta怀了孕，还是男性Beta让优秀的Omega怀了孕，当事人们对此默不作声，直到上条小百合横空出世，亲友们才知道上条当麻和一方通行有了孩子。

“悄无声息就冒出来个一岁多的女儿，谁在什么时候怀的，一点迹象都没有？”

“因为那个人入院之后，有两年没有公开露面了吧，这两年御坂也只回来看他一次……御坂御坂努力回忆。”

“这就对了！本御坂就说第一位是妈妈嘛！”

“可是他是跌倒骨折了啊，御坂去看他的时候腿上打着石膏，比现在还要瘦，肚子跟现在一样平。”

“当时代理统括理事长工作的那家伙也没有什么异状？”

坐在沙发的贵妃榻上的番外个体看向被最后之作抱坐在腿上的小百合，压低声音说。

“不如直接问问她，谁是你妈妈？”

小百合回看了番外个体一眼，再一次发出意义不明的“噗噗”，惹得最后之作大笑。

“爸爸！爸爸！”小百合突然说出了能够理解的人语，并向着电视机伸出小手。

【昨天，G7+1会议在日本东京举行，因健康原因久未在公开场合露面的学园都市统括理事长……】

电视上正在播放整点新闻，屏幕上出现了最后之作和番外个体既熟悉又陌生的身影——身形瘦削四肢纤长，腰杆溜直地扶着手杖，从梳理整齐的垂肩白发到白色调的着装，整个人都白得发光。

“果然那个人是爸爸啊！”最后之作指着电视中的一方通行向小百合确认。

小百合继续叫着：“爸爸！爸爸！”

【……统括理事长的配偶上条先生与各国的第一夫人们相谈甚欢……】

屏幕上的画面变成众多衣着考究举止矜持的太太们与仿佛走错了地方的上条当麻一起游览皇居东御苑的情景。摄影特地给了万花丛中一点绿几个特写。

“爸爸！爸爸！”小百合向电视要抱抱。

“那家伙也是爸爸？”番外个体问。

“爸爸！爸爸！”也不知是否听懂了提问，小百合看着番外个体重复这两个字。

“看样子她只会说‘爸爸’，见谁都叫‘爸爸’……”最后之作的呆毛耷拉下来。

一方通行似乎听到了电视新闻的画外音，一边擦干手上的水一边问上条：“与第一夫人们相谈甚欢？你的英语终于从锁国到开放了？跟她们都聊了些什么？”

“首相夫人帮忙翻译的啦——”上条说着将一方通行往料理台外推，“菜都洗好了你去休息吧。”

第一夫人、首相，这些国际政治专有名词让最后之作意识到，虽然学园都市只有约七百平方公里的土地，但它是货真价实的独立国，统括理事长就是国家元首。不过学园都市的现任“国家元首”穿着居家服顶着乱糟糟的头发，撑着拐杖走到客厅沙发前将番外之作轰走占领贵妃榻，与此同时“第一夫人”在厨房里忙前忙后地烧菜做饭，这个过于具有现实感的场景实在是太缺乏现实感了。

当然由体细胞克隆而成、有数以万计的同胞姐妹、实际降生于世不过十年、目前在海外读大学的自己，在外人看来一定也很缺乏现实感。正是“国家元首”级别的外交斡旋，才让她与存活下来的同胞姐妹们得以堂堂正正地生活在阳光之下。

“爸爸！”

小百合挣脱最后之作的怀抱，向枕着自己的胳膊躺在沙发上的一方通行爬去，小手猛拍他的脸。一方通行用另一只胳膊揽住小百合，将她按在自己怀里。

这个场面唤醒了最后之作的童年记忆。

“这本是御坂的位置！御坂御坂强调过期的主权！”

最晚降生但发育最好的番外个体扑上去叠罗汉。

“御、御坂也要！”

3

结束了短暂的假期启程返校，在机场的便利店里最后之作发现了日本发行的某周刊，封面上印着学园都市统括理事长的名号。经常将本国政要丑闻和明星花边新闻炒成一锅的某周刊，报起学园都市的八卦更不会手软。这篇报道写到了统括理事长过于政治正确的身世及恋爱经历，学园都市的社会问题和解决方针，但最主要的素材是G7+1会议期间日本首相夫人与学园都市统括理事长配偶的闲话家常。如果内容真实，无论是窃听还是工作人员泄露，都算是安保事故了。

报道的标题据说出自统括理事长配偶上条先生之口——“学园都市的孩子们都是我们爱情的结晶。”

=END=

520没写完521也没写完ry

小百合是他们收养的被遗弃在学园都市的孩子。


End file.
